Tu no eres para mi
by Sandya Moon Kou
Summary: Despues de una herida, mi corazon no podia creer en amar otra vez. Pero llego el, hermoso como ningun otro hombre y proivido tambien.


TU NO ERES PARA MÍ

Ella caminaba sin rumbo fijo, su mirada parecía observar el andar de la gente, sin embargo sus ojos miraban el horizonte…sus orbes azules parecían no tener brillo alguno, ese mirar estaba tan vacío como lo estaba su corazón…Ella continuaba con esa línea, caminaba sin caminar, veía sin ver…sus manos protegían su esbelto cuerpo, no llevaba más nada que solo ella…segundos, minutos, horas o quizás ¿días? tenía sin encontrar un destino, sus pasos no cesaban, su mirada no dejaba de fijar ese horizonte que parecía deseaba alcanzar y que tristemente no podía llegar…No había lagrimas ni mucho menos un aspecto de dolor o sufrimiento…su bello rostro simplemente no reflejaba nada…¿Cómo podría hacerlo si su corazón estaba vacío?¿Cómo? ¿Cómo esa maravillosa mujer perdió todas sus ilusiones, todos sus sueños, sus anhelos, sus deseos, pero sobre todo cómo fue que perdió su gran amor?

Desde el momento en que fue concebida su designio fue ser una persona especial y diferente a la raza humana, el día en que nació el cielo lloró por la perdida de su más maravilloso ángel, entre medio de un fin y un inicio de fechas y de temporada vio por primera vez la luz de la tierra…Durante sus niñez siempre demostró su independencia, su madurez, bondad, inteligencia, su amor hacía los demás y esa magnifica inocencia que la caracterizo hasta su juventud…Ella tenía algo que hacía que la gente que la rodeaba la quisiera de sobremanera, tuvo amigas muy cercanas que siempre la protegían, era muy consentida por todos aquellos que tuvieron el privilegio de ser parte de su vida, pero aún así ella maduro mucho antes que todos los de su edad…tomaba sus propias decisiones, era muy soñadora, idealista, utópica, siempre daba más de lo que le pedían, dio amistad, confianza, apoyo incondicional, sinceridad y esto la llevo a ser muy querida, respetada y admirada pero también le trajo decepciones que lastimaron en demasía su corazón, ante esto sabía sobre ponerse, siempre teniendo la esperanza de un mejor mañana. Como toda chica ella soñó con su ser amado, con un amor perfecto, con un amor ideal…pero quizás fue ese amor tan anhelado que le corrompió su alma…

Ella se enamoro, se enamoro de una persona que solo deseo su cuerpo, su inocencia…entrego todo ese amor que ella tenía, entregó su alma pura…amo como nunca se imagino, fue solo de él y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa por él y sin embargo él a pesar de que al final se enamoró de esa niña que le dio todo, él dio por terminada la relación por miedo a comprometerse y volver a sufrir. Pero la que lloró y sufrió fue ella, esa pequeña que tenía un mundo por delante, ella vio en su dolor y en el de las personas que la rodeaban que sufrían por amor que este no existía, que nadie podía dar el mismo amor que uno daba, que aunque quisieras a esa persona en muchas ocasiones no llegaba a ser amor verdadero, que aunque estuvieras unido a alguien no siempre eras feliz y te hacía falta algo, pero sobre todo que nunca nunca te quedabas con el amor de tu vida o por lo menos con aquel que te hizo sentir un amor profundo por cuestiones tontas o en el peor de los casos porque llegabas tarde a su vida…entonces ella dejó de creer en el romance, en esa pareja ideal…dejo de creer en el amor…Ella lloraba por las noches por sentirse sola, ella sabía que era especial, pero de qué le servía si no podía tener un amor para su corazón, de qué le servía saber que era una chica con un gran corazón y tener el don de conquistar a la gente si no podía conquistar un amor…ella quería sentirse amada por un hombre, quería que la quisieran como mujer no como amiga, compañera, prima, hermana…ella tenía muchas cosas que compartir…sin embargo, su juventud se iba y su cuerpo le exigía caricias…

Un día, después de largas semanas de llorar, se despertó y algo dentro de su corazón se acabo de romper…alguien le susurro a su oído y le dijo "_no más lagrimas, no más dolor"_, ella con su mirada fija en un punto inexacto sonrió sin sonreír…a partir de ese día jamás volvió a llorar y todos aquellos sueños, ideas utópicas, anhelos, pero sobre todo aquel amor tan puro que tuvo un día…los dejó…los enterró…se propuso obtener todo lo que quisiese sin importar cuánto le costara, se propuso disfrutar, vivir y satisfacer sus necesidades…ya no involucraría sentimientos…ya no más…y justamente cuando comenzaba a tomar rienda de la que sería su nueva forma de vivir fue que alguien se involucro en su vida para confirmar su desición o para devolverle sus sueños perdidos….


End file.
